My Heart Beats
by I'm a righter
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and love is in the air. So is confusion, jealousy and despair. Will romantic plans bring them closer together, or tear them apart?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters.

* * *

**My Heart Beats**

_I'm a righter_

* * *

The halls are shinning pink as Valentine's Day decorations clutter the walls of Domino High. As I walk I can see couples glued together in loving embraces. I pry my eyes away and set my sights on my locker, spotting Yami leaning casually next to it. As I come closer his crimson eyes find mine and a dazzling smile is immediately plastered on his face. My face flushes a light pink and I return the gesture.

"Yugi, How are you?" My stomach tightens at the sound of his strong voice. I turn to open my lock, no longer able to hold his gaze.

"I'm good, and yourself?" I ask, fiddling with my lock. He lets out a deep chuckle. I turn back to face him, raising an eyebrow in the process. "What's so funny?"

"Wrong locker." I stare at the locker number, suddenly turning red. I move over to the appropriate locker, which also takes me closer to Yami. His jacket lightly touches my bare arm as I slowly swing the door open. I can't help but feel the sudden tingle from even the lightest touch. I can't help but feel his eyes on me. If these feelings go on any longer, my heart is going to explode.

"So. You've got a lot of girls after you." My heart sinks at the truth of my words. He was rather popular today, getting cards, and asked out on dates. I hear a loud sigh escape his lips.

"Yes. To be honest I'm not use to all this." I slide my coat on and close the locker. We start walking towards the exit; this is when I first notice that he's not carrying anything.

"Hey, where's your stuff?" I question him. He first looks at me blankly, then grins.

"Oh, I was home already. I had something to do."

"You skipped? Yami…" I scold him. Shaking my head in disappointment. He slyly smiles. I can't help but turn a deep crimson as his eyes twinkle with mischief. "What are you up to, Yami?" I ask him in mock annoyance. He shrugs his shoulders.

"That's for me to know."

* * *

A/N: This is just a small intro for my story, if anyone's interested I'll continue and maybe make it a little longer than a oneshot.


	2. Taunting Emotions

Walking home took longer than I thought in the heavy snow. The whole time I couldn't help but notice Yami's eyes nervously drifting over to me, as if checking to see that I was still there. But I dismissed it as my mind just giving me what I wanted to see.

As soon as we step in the door, Yami is out of his jacket and dashing down the hallway. With a mix of sudden loneliness and curiosity, I'm tempted to follow him. But I don't. I pick up our wet coats, fling them on the coat rack and kick the wet boots to the wall.

I slip into my room before glancing at the closed door blocking me from him. Frowning slightly I close my door and immediately reach for the paper within my pillow case. A Valentine's Day card for Yami. A poorly drawn heart covers the front. I open it to look inside at my poem, my frown deepens. I feel like a stupid child.

There's a light knock at the door, followed by, "Yugi? May I please come in?" I fumble with the card, roughly stuffing it back in my pillow.

"S-sure." I stutter. The door opens slowly and Yami stands in the doorway. He sways on his feet, not quite entering on the room, but waiting on the threshold. As if uncertain, as if paralyzed by nervousness. He's definitely not acting like himself. "Yami, what's up?" I ask him, breaking the painful silence between us. He closes his eyes, heaving a loud sigh. I take this opportunity to push my pillow to the other side of the bed. It lays there teetering on the edge, taunting me. So I push it over. Out of sight, out of mind. Finally he opens his eyes, regaining his calm composure instantly.

"I… just wanted to know what's for dinner?" I feel myself deflate at his words. What I really wanted to hear, what I really needed to hear was – "I meant," Yami begins, interrupting my thoughts, "were you busy tonight?" I wordlessly shake my head no, before finding my voice.

"Sure, I'll cook whatever you want." Yami seems to frown a little, then puts on a wide grin.

"You rest up, and I will cook." My mouth stretches into a smile and I try to suppress my laughter. Yami looks down at me, pouting his lips ever so slightly. As if to tell me, 'give me a chance this time.' It takes all the energy I have not to reach up and kiss him.

"Are you sure, Yami? Last time you made a mess of the whole kitchen!" He lets out a deep chuckle as his thoughts seem to drift back to that distant memory.

"Perhaps…" He says slowly, "but hopefully I have learned something while watching you in the kitchen." Again his dazzling eyes scan my body and I have to grip the edge of my bed to keep from falling off. My heart almost threw me off balance.

"Well…" I mutter quietly as I stand up on wobbling legs. "If you're up to it. I guess I'll get started on the laundry." I make my way across the room and towards him, until we're just inches apart. "Do you have anything in your room that – "

"No!" He yells suddenly, holding me back with two strong hands on my shoulders. Already I feel his warmth seeping through my shirt. I can feel his breath on my forehead. "I meant, it is quite messy in there, and I was hoping you would – Do you have any homework to do?" He changes topics so quickly I'm almost left dizzy.

"Uh, Yami. It's a Friday. Are you okay?" His hands slither off me as he backs up into the dimly lit hallway. My heart aches at the distant.

"I'm fine." He says blankly. His eyes then light up, a look I can only associate with remembering something important or getting a new idea. "I bought you the new gamer magazine, why don't you go and read it while I make dinner? Think of it as a Valentine's Day present to symbolize our," he pauses, scanning his thoughts for the right word, "friendship."

Friendship. Friendship. Friendship.

I never realized what a taunting word it was, until it finally sunk in. Yami can't love me that way.

"I should get started now, please try to enjoy yourself." Yami says, his eyes almost beg me to, how can I say no.

"I will, Yami. Thanks so much." He gives me a quick smile before leaving for the kitchen. I'm left in the hallway, staring at his bedroom door. What's in there? Yami never closes his door. I look towards the kitchen before reaching out and grasping the cold doorknob. It's locked. Yami never locks his door.

I push the nagging thoughts aside and make my way to the living room. There I spot a magazine lying on the couch. I pick it up to examine it closer. The cover is a picture of me – no – of Yami, and the bold lettering reads, 'King of Card Games Retired?' I sit down on the couch and begin flipping the pages until I land on the article. However I don't start reading it, because an envelope drops out of the magazine. Handwritten on it: open when the time is right. Yami's writing. I don't understand. I weigh the small package in my hand and it almost feels like a keychain or some small object. I pocket it, ready to question Yami as soon as he comes out of the kitchen.

In the meantime, I skim through the magazine and catch myself glancing up at the clock several times. The envelope weighs heavily in my pocket, almost pulling me to the floor it seems. My confusion and curiosity entangle to create full-blown anxiety.

I toss the magazine aside and quietly tiptoe to the kitchen. As I peer in, I see pots, pans, raw chicken and vegetables lay scattered on the counters. Yami, in a pink apron, picks up a piece of chicken and cautiously throws it in the pan. It begins to sizzle immediately.

"And then what?" he asks. I stiffen completely on the spot, before realizing he's talking on the phone. It didn't ring, he must have called someone. "I believe I can handle it from here. Thank you very much." A pause, tick tick goes the clock. "Sure, I'll drop it off tomorrow morning."

Pause, tick tick.

Yami laughs softly before saying, "you love me? Oh, I see. Well I love you too."

I back away slowly because I'm too numb for any fast movements. I shouldn't be disappointed. I knew he couldn't love me beyond friendship. Why had I been so stupid? He has all the girls he wants; he wouldn't love a silly little boy.

I'm hit with a wave of despair and an urge to *69 the call. But I know I won't. I continue backing away from the kitchen, my hand reaches blindly behind me, desperate for my bedroom door. The only thing to do now is to pretend it never happened. Destroy the poem.

Suddenly, a crash of pots and pans shake me from my numb state.

"Yami!" I call out, running into the kitchen. Yami's back is to me as he frantically beats a fire with the tablecloth. In an urgent gesture, I grab the baking soda from the edge of the counter and drown the chicken in it. The fire disappears into billowing gray smoke. "Yami?" I question, softer this time, putting my arms around him. Finally, he looks down at me, with tears threatening to fall from his dark eyes.

"I am sorry." He tells me sadly. I smile, shaking my head.

"Don't be, it's no big deal."

"No, I'm sorry this plan did not work out." Plan, what plan?

* * *

A/N: This is pretty much where the bulk of my story begins, I like to taunt people with a short intro. :P

I would also like to thank yugixyamiyaoilover for being my first reviewer. This chapter (and maybe an evenutal lemon scene) is dedicated to you!


	3. I Love Him

Yami waved goodbye to Yugi and watched him walk down the hallway until he drifted out of view. He pulled his bag higher up on his back, glanced in the direction of his classroom and took off the other way.

Normally Yami wouldn't skip class; especially his favorite, ancient civilizations. But he was on a mission.

He needed to prepare.

He carefully scanned the empty corridors and wrenched open his rusty locker. Piles of pink and red envelopes fell at his feet. He tilted his head to the side, staring at them in utter amazement, before he scooped them up and shoved them in his bag. Yami tensed up at the sound of approaching footsteps, but calmed down once they faded away. He grabbed his jacket and slammed the locker shut.

As Yami walked home through thick, falling snow, he didn't think about how much it would pile up. All he thought was, _will he love me?_ A question he knew he couldn't get answered until tonight. He shoved the nagging thoughts aside and dashed into the store to buy groceries.

Finally, he made it home. His thoughts now a cluttered mess of doubts. Yami blasted through the door, as if running away from his worries. He tossed the groceries in the fridge and hurried to his room.

His mahogany coloured room was scarcely decorated except for his puzzle hanging above the bed. Yami gazed at the puzzle as it swayed slightly back and forth. Finally, he got the perfect idea to make his plan complete. It had to work.

Without looking at the contents of his bag, he hastily threw it in the closet. Yami began cleaning his room with an unexplainable quickness and urgency about it. Shirts were roughly hurled from his king-sized bed, leaving it spotless and welcoming.

.

.

.

((_Flashback_))

_Tea and Yami sat at a circular lunchroom table, and stared outside at the very thin layer of snow._

_"I really want it to snow for Valentine's Day. How romantic would that be?" Tea asked Yami. Yami raised his eyebrow then nodded in understanding._

_"Oh, yes. That holiday is in two days isn't it?" Yami replied, trying his best to sound uninterested. Tea looked up at Yami with an uncharacteristic smirk. The gears in her mind were spinning._

_"Yami… How do you feel about Yugi?" Tea questioned him, leaning forward in her seat a little. Yami thought he wasn't that obvious, what's with this girl? He calmly took a sip of his drink and gnawed on his bottom lip nervously._

_"He's my friend, my Aibou, my life…" Yami trailed off, this time biting his tongue and frowning._

_"Do you love him?" Tea inquired, her voice filled with the excitement of a fangirl. Yami rested his chin on the palm of his hand and nodded._

_"Yes, of course I do. He's –"_

_"But do you *love* him?" Tea asked again, this time stressing on the important word. Yami knew what she meant the first time, but couldn't bring himself to say it._

_"Is it… Is it wrong of me?" Tea looked like Yami's words had slapped her across the face. When had he ever doubted himself?_

_"How does he make you feel?" Yami broke eye contact with her to glance out the window. His left hand remained under his chin, while the fingers of his right hand danced around the top of his drink._

_"He just, makes my heart beat." Yami begins slowly. Tea waits for him, anticipating what he'd say next. "Yes." He finally said, "I love him." She smiled triumphantly, her mouth threatened to jump off her face._

_Tea's face suddenly turned serious as she got right down to business. "Great! Now all we need is a plan. I think Ryou can help us out here." Yami swallowed hard before saying,_

_"Well, what did you have in mind?"_

((_End Flashback_))

.

.

.

Yami closed the door and locked it. He jiggled the doorknob twice to double-check it, then threw the key in a plain envelope. He slipped it in a random page of the magazine, and quickly scribbled a message across the outside of the envelope. He threw the magazine on the couch. There it sat, watching, waiting.

Tick tick goes the clock. What an irritating sound.

Almost taunting.

Yami glanced back at the clock and his eyes enlarged in surprise. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.

Yami ran through the deep snow and felt his legs being tugged with every step. Upon arriving at the school, he was dismayed to see students already scattered in the halls.

Was he too late? He rushed to Yugi's locker. No, he wasn't, Yugi would have waited for him. That much he knows.

Yami leaned beside the locker, crossing his arms against his chest. When Yugi finally rounded the corner and looked up at him, Yami smiled widely. _It was finally time_, he thought to himself, regaining some of his courage back.

"Yugi, how are you?"

*.*.*

"I should get started now, please try to enjoy yourself." Yami said, his eyes pleaded with Yugi.

"I will, Yami. Thanks so much." Yugi said in response. Yami flashed a quick smile before he left for the kitchen. He wrapped himself in a pink apron, the only one they had, and pulled the groceries out of the fridge. Yami arranged the pots and pans, desperately concentrating on what Ryou's instructions were.

In a fit of frustration, Yami grasped the phone and dialled Ryou's number. To his disappointment, Bakura had answered the phone instead.

"Thief. Put Ryou on the phone." Yami said sharply, ignoring his own lack of manners.

"Well, well Pharaoh, if you want to be rude about it. Do you care to disappoint little Yugi?" Yami almost snarled in response. Bakura just laughed. "I'm indifferent to your weak emotions." He said though gritted teeth. A rustle is heard and finally Ryou was on the line.

"Hey, sorry about that. You having problems with the recipe?" Yami relaxed at the sound of Ryou's voice.

"Yes, I am." Ryou walked him through the preparations. Yami picked up a piece of raw chicken, eyed the pan and tossed it in.

"And then what?" Yami asked. Ryou seemed to laugh at this.

"Just evenly cook it."

"I believe I can handle it from here. Thank you very much."

"Are you still letting me borrow your deck?"

"Sure, I'll drop it off tomorrow morning."

"Oh, thank you, I love you!" Ryou squealed. Why he wanted the cards, Yami didn't know or care.

Yami laughs softly before saying, "you love me? Oh, I see. Well I love you too." He slowly hung up the phone and focused on his chicken.

It burst into flames before his eyes.

Yami switched off the oven, knocking over pots and pans, before he grabbed the red tablecloth from the kitchen table. He desperately beat the flames. He swore he heard Yugi's voice in the distance.

Sure enough, Yugi appeared, grabbing the baking soda from the edge of the counter and smothering the chicken in it. The fire disappeared into billowing gray smoke.

"Yami?" Yugi questioned, putting his arms around Yami. Yami looked up at Yugi.

Tears felt heavy in his eyes.

"I am sorry." Yami told him sadly. Yugi smiled and shook his head.

"Don't be, it's no big deal." Yugi said reassuringly.

"No, I'm sorry this plan did not work out." Yami whispered hoarsely to Yugi. Yugi's eyes widened in confusion.

* * *

A/N: I know, I'm mean for still keeping the room a secret, but I can't help it! I wanted to write this chapter so that you could understand how Yami's day went. I hope it worked out alright. :)

Thank you for all the reviews!


	4. Escape

I pull Yami closer to me, letting myself take in his scent. Fresh Egyptian lilies and the pages of old books.

I inhale deeply.

"Oh, Yugi." He mumbles sadly, wrapping his long arms around me. All I feel is the warmth of his body on mine. "You deserve only the best." What I try to tell him is he is the best. But my mouth is pressed tightly to his shirt, so all that comes out is,

"Mm mmhh mmpphh mmm." Yami gently pushes me away to examine my face.

"Pardon?" He asks, smiling widely. I bite my bottom lip nervously. He sighs loudly and stretches out his hand to my chin. He lifts up my chin to look deeply into my eyes. "Aibou, don't bite your lip."

My whole body is numb as he leans closer and closer to me. His breath dances across my face and I can feel his other hand rising up my spine, finally resting on the base of my neck.

Then the phone rings and we freeze. It rings again.

A deafening ring.

Yami lets out an exasperated groan as we break apart. He then smiles weakly.

"I - I should answer that. Excuse me." Yami strips off the apron and walks past the kitchen phone into the hallway.

A few more rings, then silence.

Is this fate telling us we're not meant to be?

.

.

.

((_Flashback_))

_Yugi and Tea walked together through the crowded mall. She let out gasps of joy whenever they passed a gift shop. The red, pink, and white decorations, that littered the windows of most of the stores, almost blended together. _

_One long, hypnotic, 3-colour rainbow._

"_Can you believe it? Valentine's Day is tomorrow." Yugi rolled his eyes at her over-excitement. _

"_Tea, it happens every year, it's always the same." Despite the certainty in Yugi's words, he knew it wasn't the same. This was the first holiday where Yami was no longer a spirit, but now had his own body. He wasn't carrying Yami's spirit around his neck like he did before._

"_What did you guys do with the puzzle?" Tea asked as if she had read his mind. Yugi's hands instinctively travelled up to his neck. His fingers lingered there for a moment before they dropped back down to his sides._

"_It's in Yami's room, hanging above his bed. Sometimes he goes to visit his soul room." He explained._

"_Wow, he can do that?" Yugi nodded in reply._

"_Ishizu showed us how."_

"_Do you ever visit it?" He almost tripped over his own feet._

"_Oh, uh, no. He's never invited me in..." Yugi trailed off, lost in his own thoughts. It's Yami's personal space, it's not meant for him._

"_Hey, let's look in here!" Tea exclaimed excitingly. She put her arm out to stop Yugi in his tracks._

"_Who are you shopping for?" Yugi inquired. Tea grinned widely, causing Yugi to step back a few feet._

"_You are shopping for Yami." She stated simply, grasping Yugi's wrist lightly and leading him into the store. Without thinking, Yugi wrenched his arm free and said,_

"_But I'm making my own card for - " He stopped suddenly, realizing he had said far too much. Tea couldn't help but smile._

"_This is perfect." She whispered._

((_End Flashback_))

.

.

.

I ignore the mess on the stove and move swiftly through the hallway. Yami's voice is muffled and distant. Curiosity eats at my mind, but I manage to ignore it.

I slip into my room and gently close the door behind me. Isolation sinks in again and I mentally slap myself for being so scared.

For not taking a chance.

For letting him walk away.

I grasp the pillow from the floor and pull my card out. I fold it neatly and place it in my pocket. Suddenly, realization strikes me hard and I reach into my other pocket, pulling out the envelope. His envelope. I rip open the envelope, a small silver key falls onto my palm. Could this be to his room?

I glance at Yami's bedroom door before rushing into the living room to find Yami sitting quietly on the couch, phone hanging limply in his hands. He looks up when I enter and places the phone on the end table.

"Who was that?" I ask him, sounding more irritated than I had hoped. Yami seems taken aback, unsure of what to say next. Do I even care about who was on the phone? Was he talking to his lover and I just got in the way?

Did I get in the way of his plan?

What just happened in the kitchen?

Did I imagine being that close? Despite my negative thoughts, I know what I have to do, but before I have the chance to show him the key, he finally speaks up.

"Ryou. He was warning me that Bakura is coming over."

"What does he want?" Yami just shakes his head wordlessly. He doesn't move. He doesn't lock the door. He's stuck and I can see it. I rush to the door, locking it tightly and come back to the living room.

I'm not letting Bakura ruin this.

I hold out my hand and open it, revealing the key. Yami's face lights up instantly and he runs over to my side. He places his hand under mine and with the other, runs his fingers over the curves of my palm, before picking up the key.

I ache at even the slightest touch.

"I planned it a lot differently... " Yami starts to mumble, taking his hand away from mine. I miss the warmth. Yami walks towards his room and I follow closely behind. He unlocks the door. It slowly swings open to soft creaking sounds.

My heart hammers loudly in my head as I step into the room. My eyes take in every inch to notice that... nothing's changed. His room is still the same. I must have a dumbfounded look on my face because Yami lets out a deep chuckle.

"Surprised?"

"Uh... no." I lie. Yami just smiles and crawls over his bed to unhook the puzzle from the wall. I watch the movements of his body carefully, comparing them to that of a panther. I let the thought drift from my mind as my cheeks begin burning. He's back by my side, cradling the puzzle in his hands.

"I'm not good with words, but I wanted to show you something. Something that would let you know how much I care about you." I feel faint. He holds out the puzzle to me and says, "escape with me?"

I shakily hold out my hands, but pause when they're halfway to the puzzle. He's smiling down at me.

That stunning smile. Those mesmerizing eyes. This is his way of telling me it's all okay. I reach out and place my hands directly on top of his. Together we hold the puzzle and already it seems as light as a feather.

The room fills with a bright light and white mist. In seconds we're transported to a dark and cold hallway. The walls are stones piled so high that the ceiling disappears into darkness.

My hands are still on Yami's. We're still holding the puzzle. I awkwardly remove my hands and Yami slips the puzzle around his neck.

The door to his soul room is just an arms length away.

"Yami..." I whisper. Yami reaches out for my hand. Our fingers intertwine perfectly. He flashes me a quick smile before stretching out his hand towards the door. With a quick jerk he pulls the door open. An orange light pours out of the room, filling in the dark spaces of the hallway.

My eyes dance across the features of the room and my jaw seems to unhinge itself.

"Yami, it's... it's beautiful."

* * *

A/N: First of all, thanks again for all the great reviews. Yami's special surprise is next chapter and I promise I won't drag it on any longer.

Now you know how hot things might get ;) and that Tea's a mastermind... Hope you enjoyed it!

P.S: I'll try to stop Bakura from doing anything bad. :O


	5. Our Golden Palace

Through my excitement, I step over the threshold and lead Yami to the centre of the room. Instantly, I feel like I must've stepped back in time. Ancient Egyptian furniture clutters the room. The bed, chairs, and tables are so beautifully decorated and layered in gold; it reminds me of a Pharaoh's palace.

The Pharaoh.

Yami.

Every inch is so smooth, so clean, and so perfect that it's like a painting. Flawless and frozen in time.

Heavy doors open to a magnificent view of the Nile. The sun sits low in the sky, slowly sinking behind the dark trees along the horizon. The water is so calm; it almost looks like a thin layer of blue glass. Delicate and motionless.

A cool breeze rolls off the water and grazes the features of my face, like the gentle caress of a hand.

"Yami... This is what you wanted to show me?" I ask him, unable to take my eyes off the sunset.

"Yes. I hope you don't think it's... silly."

"What? Yami, it's perfect. It's a part of you..." I struggle to find the right words. "It's perfect."

"Would you also like a thesaurus?" Yami says jokingly. I can't help but laugh like a child.

"I don't know how to thank you." I say, grinning widely. All of a sudden I remember my poem. I do have a way to thank him. "Uh... Yami?"

"Yes, Yugi." Oh, no. How can I do this? He'd laugh. He'd laugh for sure. I don't have a golden palace. "Yugi?" He asks again, noticing the distant look in my eyes.

"Oh, I wrote this poem, for uh," I pause, rummaging in my pockets for the card, "for you. For Valentine's Day. It's a small thing I just, uh, wrote." I hand the poem to him and he takes it with a smile. It's not as easy as in those romance movies.

I watch as Yami's eyes drift back and forth across the pages, and his lips soundlessly form the words. My words.

_. . ._

_When the pieces fell in place,_

_And the puzzle was finally alive,_

_You with the tender grace_

_Of an angel did arrive._

_._

_The pieces of my soul_

_That were broken and scattered around,_

_Mended together in an instance,_

_And my soul, once again, is found._

_._

_I hope you don't think I'm a fool,_

_Because these words I say are true._

_When life was bitterly cruel,_

_I had found my strength in you._

_. . ._

Yami turns away from me, holding up my card to cover his face. He does this as if he's about to cry and doesn't want me to see. He then faces me once more, and with a few simple words, shocks my heart.

"I love you." Without skipping a beat I tell him,

"I love you too." He smiles. He slips the puzzle off his neck and places it, along with the card, on a nearby table.

"Why'd you take that off?" I ask him. Only after the words come out of my mouth do I realize how childish I sound. He laughs quietly.

"So I can do this," he says as his hands wrap around my waist. He pulls me closer so that our hips are touching and swoops down to capture my lips in a sweet kiss. A tingling wave spreads through my body, all the way down to my toes. In an instance I feel utterly weightless.

I stand in shock for a couple seconds before I kiss him back. His tongue lightly sweeps by my bottom lip. I shutter, letting out a gasp. I feel his warm tongue explore my mouth.

*.*.*

Yami pulls himself deeper in the kiss, tasting every inch of Yugi's mouth. Yugi's hands leave his sides and wrap lightly around Yami's neck and he can feel Yami's mouth twitch against his in a grin.

Slowly, and almost reluctantly, they break apart.

But only for a moment.

Yami smirks wickedly, and before Yugi can utter a word, he's swept up in Yami's arms; bridal style. He carries Yugi to the bed, and as he lays him down, places light kisses on his forehand, cheeks, and finally, his waiting lips.

Yami leans forward into the kiss while his arms stretch out behind him, slithering out of his shirt. Yugi gaps openly at the muscular torso in front of him before lifting his own shirt off, only to have it get stuck in his hair.

Yami quickly puts a hand to his mouth, holding in his laughter. He swings his leg over Yugi, straddling the younger male, and reaches out to lift up his shirt.

Yugi's face is revealed, hidden behind a crimson blush. Yami pulls the shirt completely off to throw it carelessly off to the side. He then places the palm of his hand beside Yugi's head for balance, while the other caresses Yugi's cheek.

Already he can feel the warmth radiate through his fingers and Yugi's heartbeat is so fast, he's sure Yami can hear it.

"Oh, Aibou. You're too beautiful to be shy." Yami whispers, his thumb moving gently across Yugi's lips. Needless to say, this makes Yugi burn an even brighter shade of red.

Once again their lips lock in a heated, passionate kiss. Yugi raises his hips slightly, pressing harder into Yami, causing him to let out a deep, throaty, moan.

As if driven by a hidden hunger, Yami leaves a trail of kisses along Yugi's jaw and up to his earlobe which he eagerly begins to nibble on. Yugi moans breathlessly and lets out little gasps.

Yami's hand drifts down Yugi's exposed skin, his fingers trailing along every curve. Yugi shivers at the touch and places his hand over Yami's, guiding it to the zipper of his jeans.

*.*.*

When Yugi woke up, his legs were intertwined in Yami's and he was snuggled up him, his head resting on the older male's chest.

Every touch, every sound, and every movement stayed in his head. Yugi closed his eyes tightly, focused on every feeling he had felt last night.

Every touch, every sound and every movement, came flooding back to him and he could still feel Yami on top of him.

Their bodies rocked together in time, for what felt like an eternity. Finally, they both reached the edge and in a moment of intense climax, Yugi's strained throat managed to scream, 'Yami!' in sheer pleasure.

He didn't notice his voice echo loudly off the walls, for at that moment, Yami and Yugi had melted into each other, finally becoming one.

Yugi hugged Yami tighter and felt a hand ruffle his hair.

"Morning, Aibou. Sleep well?"

"Y-yeah." Yugi replied through a series of uncontrollable giggles. Yugi snapped his eyes open once his ears caught that familiar sound. "Hey, Yami..."

Yami grinned down at Yugi, waiting for him to continue his thought.

"I can hear your heart beat."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

A/N: OH NO! IT'S THE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND! I hope you enjoyed the story and this chapter (that caused me to have so many giggle fits).

Thank you to all my reviewers, especially the ones who stuck with me from the beginning. :)

I'm going to write more Yami/Yugi stories, and also some Bakura/Yami and Bakura/Ryou if anyone's interested.

Peace out!


End file.
